Bernie The Brave Mouse
by petitos grasshoppertje
Summary: challenge, oneshot. Jess and Rory come to Stars Hallow for the weekend to babysit Allison Danes, Rory's half sister.


**Title: Bernie the brave mouse...**

**This is from a challenge from: Ironic Skater Kid. **

**Challenge 4 **

**Includes:  
1.Mentions of Logan but not Logan being in the story.  
2.Rory being thrown in a vat of water, (i.e Pool, lake, pond and so on and so forth)  
3.Rory and Jess babysitting  
4.the phrase "nice ass" has to be used somehow.  
5.One-shot**

**Do Not:  
1.Bring Logan/Dean into the story.  
2.OOC  
3.Angst  
4.Jess walking out**

Jess is sitting on the couch reading a book when the phone rang. "Hello..?" He says picking up the phone from the coffee table. He hears some faint rustling and then the dial tone. He sighs frustrated and throws the phone next to him on the couch and he continues his reading. After a couple of minutes the phone rings again. "Hello.." He says sighing, and again he hears the dial tone. He holds the phone in his hand knowing it is going to ring again. And he is right the phone is ringing again. "Rory isn't home yet, Lorelai." He growls into the phone.

"..Uh..hello I'm calling for the new ...uh...digital high tech micro fibe-" Lorelai says in a high pitched voice trying to disguise her voice.

"Lorelai.." Jess says sighing.

"How did you know it was me?" Lorelai exclaims defeated.

"Well the fact that you do this every time when I pick up th-"

"I do not!"

"You keep calling and hanging up until Rory picks up the phone. And you do this for what? Four years?"

"I have no idea where you talking about.." Lorelai says plopping down on the couch.

"Right, Rory isn't here." He says.

"Oh.." Lorelai says grabbing the remote of the tv and flipping through some channels.

"She should be home any minute now.." Jess says looking at the clock.

"Okay.." Lorelai sighs and turns the tv off, because there is nothing on.

"So…."

"So, I'll wait.." Lorelai says looking around her to find her something to do.

"Okay.."

A moment of silence passes and neither of them is saying a thing. Jess stands up from the couch and walks over to the window to peek through the half open curtains, where he sees the busy city life around him. Lorelai is inspecting her nails and discovers there is still some glitter on her nails from that glittery nail polish Allison gave her. She looks up and can't stand the silence.

"God! Rory really has a thing for picking out the wrong guys! I mean I liked Dean at first but we all know how that ended…me liking him didn't last long, and then there was you! Don't even get me started on you! Then there was Logan! I didn't like him from the beginning…I'm sure that walking in on him and Rory half naked had something to do with it but then he stole that antic sewing box thingy from my mother….not that I didn't enjoy the mental breakdown from my mother after that! I mean I live for those moments, but I rather cause them myself. And he brought Rory into trouble!" Lorelai says breaking the silence.

"She doesn't really has one type of guy." Jess says walking towards the kitchen, opening all the cupboards and looking inside.

"That too! I mean blond, brown hair! From a giant to a midget!"

"Hey!" Jess snaps.

"Rich, arrogant...well come to think of it they were all arrogant. Why couldn't she just pick someone I would approve of? I mean like the real boyfriend material! I'm talking about Tom Cruise in his early years, cause I don't like him now he is with Katie. And that whole jumping the couch thing at Oprah didn't really help. Or someone like…ooh yeah! Brad Pitt!" Lorelai says continuing and ignoring Jess's sighs.

"Oh yeah they are so much better than Logan.." Jess says snorting, while he walks back to the living room.

"Who?" Rory asks walking into the living room throwing her keys and purse on the couch and shrugging of her coat. Jess turns around and walks towards Rory. "Josh Hartnett?" He asks Lorelai with a disgusted face, before he gives Rory a quick kiss and hands her the phone.

"Hello?" Rory asks confused.

"Rory, my daughter! Thank god! I almost had to talk to your evil boyfriend for more than five minutes."

"Why were you two talking about Logan and Josh Hartnett?" Rory asks her mother confused, while she watches Jess sitting down on the couch and pulling her in his lap.

"Oh…your boyfriend just filled me in about his undying love for Josh Hartnett. And of course I was like 'No he is mine'."

"He is too young.." Rory stated right away.

"Why thank you my dear daughter. I just told you that your boyfriend is gay and all you point out is that I can't date Josh Hartnett because he is too young for me? Come on if Tom can pull it off, I can too!…But I'm not sure, I mean, I really liked Josh in _Pearl Harbor _with the uniform and all but I really didn't like him in _40 days and 40 nights_. He acted like some oversexed teenager!"

"He is!"

"Well at least I'm dating an oversexed boy while you're dating a gayboy."

"EW!" Rory says wrinkling her nose.

"I'll bet you two go together to the mall, and together you'll watch all the cute boys walking past!" Lorelai says smirking.

"MOM!"

"You two are like some younger version of _Will & Grace! _Only you two sleep together!"

"Jess is not gay!" Rory says while Jess is kissing her in her neck, he immediately stops and looks disgusted at the phone in Rory's hands.

"You don't have to deny it, hon. I mean I'm the cool mom! Remember? I mean we _are _living in the 21st century." Lorelai states!

"Really mom if you knew what he was doing rig-" Rory says smirking while Jess's continues kissing her neck.

"You're grossing out mommy here!" Lorelai says disgusted.

"You started!"

"Uh…no I wasn't telling you what Luke is doing wi-"

"EW!…."

"See?"

"Oh yeah saying that my boyfriend likes other boys is a good way to keep me from puking my guts out..."

"Okay, okay but he really has a feminine side….I mean he is always primping his hair! I'll bet he has more hair styling products than you have!"

"Dropping the subject now! My boyfriend is not gay! Now why did you call me, my dear mother?" Rory says while she pushes Jess's hand away that slips under her shirt while he mutters something about showing her he is not gay.

"Okay…I'm ignoring that underlying comment there, but here is the thing Luke and I are going out of town for a few days. So I wanted to ask you if you could stay with Ally for a few days..I mean it is no big deal….you only have to feed her, get her to bed and keep her some company."

"You're talking like she is some kind of pet." Rory says standing up and heading towards the bedroom.

"Yeah, well she is not that demanding."

"Dirty!"

"Sometime the occasional pe-"

"Mom.." Rory says.

"Hey, I was just making it sound easy!"

"Mom, I would love to spend some time with my little sister for the weekend." Rory says kicking her shoes out and falling onto the bed. She lies down with a sigh.

"Thank god! Now I don't have to call my back up!"

"Who was your back up?"

"..Kirk."

"Mom!"

"What?"

"You were seriously thinking about it to give Kirk the full responsibility of your five year old daughter?"

"Well, if you would have said 'no' then 'yeah' I would have considered it."

"Oh my god. You aren't even sure if Kirk can feed himself let alone him feeding my little sister!"

"Well he is in his thirties, you can't come that far if you haven't eaten for a while.."

"His mother feeds him! Please tell me you never needed your back up when you needed someone to baby-sit me?"

"One time I dropped you off a-"

"Spare me the details!...Okay well I can't get to Stars Hollow sooner than Friday afternoon."

"That's okay. We're leaving Wednesday, so I'll drop her off at Sookie's then. She can stay at Sookie's till Friday."

"Okay, that is good. We will pick her up from Sookie's then."

"We?"

"Mom! This is getting really redundant over the years."

"Yeah..yeah..well okay...thanks hon!"

"Yeah mom, say 'hi' to Ally and Luke for me."

"Will do! Bye hon!"

"Bye mom!" Rory sighs when she hangs up the phone. She looks around her and smiles. She gets up from the bed and walks towards the living room. Jess is still sitting on the couch reading. She walks up to him and stands in front of him. She takes the book from his hands and throws it next to him on the couch before she places her hands on his shoulders and straddles him.

"We're going to Stars Hollow for the weekend." She says smiling.

"Uhg .." He growls.

"It is not that bad!"

"Come on! We've been there last month...let's just stay here. We could stay the whole weekend in here an-"

"Jess!" Rory whines.

"Uhg...we're not staying with Lorelai and Luke! At least get a room at the Dragonfly. I'm not staying under the same roof with Luke and your mom like the last time. I don't need any reminders of ' the whole unlocked bathroom incident!' " Jess says flincing at the thought.

"You could hear the shower running!" Rory points out.

"Rory...it was early, I just got out of bed. I'm not listening on doors before I enter, I try them. If they are locked then I'll wait if not I go in! I couldn't know your mother was in the shower!" Jess says disgusted."

"Mom and Luke won't be there. They are going away for the weekend. And I already promised that we'll be staying with Ally for the weekend."

"Huh."

"Come on! Please." Rory asks with puppy dog eyes. Jess quickly looks the other way.  
"Please! It will be just you, me-"

"And Ally." Jess says looking at Rory.

"Come on she adores you!...I will make it up to you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Uhuh.." Rory says leaning in to kiss him.

* * *

"Oh god...what is that?" Jess asks while he drives into town. He looks at a group of people in the middle of town surrounding a big statue. 

"Ooh..yeah that's right, it's now a month ago that Bernie freezed to death. Today was the revealing of his statue.

"Bernie?"

"Yeah, Taylor had a publicity stunt in the Soda Shoppe. He had a circus with mice-"

"Hygienic."

"That's what I said...well one mouse escaped when Taylor came in the cage to perform the trapeze act with the other mice. But Taylor didn't notice it, till later that night. He called everyone in town to say that Bernie was lost. Every town member came out of bed to look for Bernie, but they didn't find him. Four days later Kirk found Bernie in the middle of town next to the gazebo wrapped in a gum wrapper."

"A gum wrapper?"

"Yeah, normally he would totally flip when he sees something lingering on the streets, but now he was actually proud on the boy who threw away his candy wrapper. The boy- Alec Truthsell is getting free gum from Taylor."

"Wow.."

"Yeah...everybody was glad that they found him. But he was already dead, because of the cold. Taylor thought he stayed alive a few days longer because of the gum wrapper. So now on every Wednesday he drops a gum wrapper in town. And they now have a statue of Bernie.." Rory says smiling.

"They sure are sick in this town." Jess says shaking his head.

"Hey! I'm raised in this town."

"Exactly my point!" Jess says smirking while he parks his car in front of Sookie's house.

Rory glares at him and slaps him before she gets out of the car and runs to the door to ring the bell. Jess gets out himself and walks up to her.

"Just for the record, I'm not talking to you!" Rory says staring at the door in front of her and crossing her arms.

"Good." Jess says smirking. Rory wants to say something but the door opens.

"Hey popcorn, hey Jess!" Sookie says happily when she ushers them inside.

"Hey." Jess says nodding with his hand in his pockets.

"Hey Sook!" Rory says throwing her arms around Sookie and hugging her.

"Rory!" Allison shrieks flying down the stairs and throwing herself at Rory.

"Ally!" Rory says smiling holding her tightly in her embrace.

"Jess!" Allison says letting go of Rory and jumping into Jess his arms and hugging him tightly.

"Hey Al.." Jess says readjusting Allison in his arms so he can hold her better.

"You want something to drink?" Sookie asks smiling at the three in front of them.

"No, thanks. I think we could better go, right Ally?" Rory says.

"Yeah! Let me get my stuff!" Allison says when Jess puts her on the ground and she rushes to the living room to get her things. After a moment she comes back with her pink Hello Kitty backpack, she got from Rory.

"I'm ready!" She says holding Rory's hand.

"Good, now say goodbye to Sookie."

"Bye Sookie!" Allison says swinging the door open and running towards the car.

"Thanks Sook, I'll see you later." Rory says giving Sookie a hug, she turns around and she walks towards Allison to get her in the car.

"Bye.." Jess says nodding and walking out after Rory.

"Bye Jess." Sookie says smiling and closing the door after him.

* * *

"Jess! Hurry! The phone is ringing!" Rory says impatiently to Jess who is struggling with the keys to get the door open. 

"When was the last time you opened a door?" Allison adds.

Jess sighs frustrated and steps away from the door. "Here you do it!" He says irritated to Rory. Rory struggles a minute but proceeds to open the door. When the door is open she sprints inside and looks for the phone. "Ally where did you see the phone the last time?" She yells to Allison who is already in her room. The room of Allison is Rory's old room next to the kitchen. "On the couch!" Allison yells from her door opening.

"Okay.." Rory runs to the couch and looks under the pillows but she can't find the phone. The phone is still ringing so she looks under the couch and there he is.

"'lo?" She says out of breath.

"Daughter? You're just here and already doing something dirty? Please tell me my daughter is still at Sookie's!" Lorelai asks shocked when she hears that Rory is gasping for air. "No! Jess couldn't open the door and he was to stubborn to let me do it right away...and then I couldn't find the phone...and nobody is helping me here because Ally already dragged Jess toward her room to show him her new book." Rory says walking towards Allison's room, when she enters the room she smiles at her boyfriend and little sister. Jess is sitting in the chair next to the bed with Allison in his lap and she is showing him her new book. She plops down on Allison's bed exhausted.

"Well I called because our inflatable bed thingy popped!"

"How? Wait I don't even want to know." Rory says scrunching her nose up.

"Well Luke and I wer-"

"Mom!"

"Hey it isn't dirty! So now I don't have a bed for you two...I mean you could sleep on the couch but you and I both know that Bobbie isn't that comfortable especially for two."

"Or we can jus-"

"No! You two are not sleeping in mine bed!"

"But-"

"No you two will do something dirt-"

"Mom-"

"No...you wouldn't, Jess would! Now let Allison sleep in mine bed upstairs and Jess and you in Ally's bed."

"That is a bed build for a kid! Not for two adults! It's too small!" Rory says sitting up.

"Like you care! Now you'll actually have an excuse to lie on top of Jess." Lorelai says snorting. "Besides it is your old bed! If I remember correctly you didn't care to sleep with Jess in that same bed a few years ago! It is just for two nights! Now I have to go! We're going to have dinner, bye hon!"

"Mom!"

"Love you too! Hon!" Lorelai says as she hangs up the phone. "I'm going to watch TV!" Allison says jumping from Jess's lap and running out of the room towards the living room.

Rory smiles sweetly at Jess. "How much do you love me?" She asks sheepishly.

Jess looks at her shrugging.

"We have to sleep here."

"I know, that was the whole 'we're going to Stars Hollow for the weekend' plan."

"Yeah, but I mean here here!" Rory says gesturing around the room.

"God!...I'm not sleeping with the three of us in this bed!"

"No Ally is sleeping in my mothers bed but we have to sleep here." Rory says.

"Oh nice! I can feel my neck already."

"Sorry.."

"Well it's not like we haven't slept here together before..." Jess says with a suggestive look.

* * *

"GOD! We're never staying over at your mothers house again!" Jess says rubbing his neck. 

"Just one more night.." Rory says grinning. "You're sleeping on the couch!" Jess says looking accusingly at Rory.

"Hey!... you slept on my arm!" Rory says holding Allison's hand.

"Hello you pushed me out of bed three times!" Jess says glaring at Rory.

"Yeah... ..I told you...you slept on my arm!"

"I slept like an angel!" Allison says smiling happily at her sister. "Me too!" Rory says.

Jess just grumbles. "Hey Jess come and help me get on the swing." Allison says taking Jess's hand and dragging him towards the swings.

"Rory! Doll" Ms. Patty says running up to Rory and hugging her tightly.

"Hey Ms. Patty." Rory says smiling.

"I didn't know you were here this weekend.."

"No we didn't plan it, but mom and Luke are out of town this weekend. So we're staying with Ally this weekend."

"Oh yeah, that's right. So where is Jess." Ms. Patty asks raising her eyebrows.

"Oh he's over there." Rory says pointing into the direction of Jess and Ally. Jess is now pushing Ally on the swing.

"They are adorable together!" Ms. Patty says looking Jess over.

"They are..." Rory says smiling at the image.

"So hon, when are you two going to reproduce?" Ms. Patty asks grinning.

"Oh well..uh I don't know...I mean...I guess we aren't ready yet.." Rory says blushing.

"You need to know these things! I mean you can't wait forever. You're a woman...you're clock is ticking, honey." Ms. Patty says.

"Ms. Patty I'm 25! I don't think I need to rush already!"

"Well, you have to claim him somehow! He didn't pop the question yet?"

"..NO!"

"Honey, there is competition out there! You need the proof that he'll stay with you!"

"We just never really talked about it...I mean we are still young."

"Well I understand I mean I would have done everything, I would even be his booty call if I was younger. Who wouldn't? I mean look at his body! None of my husbands had such a body!...However my lover during my second mariage had a wonderful body...but not with such a nice ass like yours!" Ms. Patty says looking at Jess.

"Uh Ms. Patty it was nice talking to you..I-I uh gotta go.." Rory says rushing away from Ms. Patty. Ms. Patty smiles dreamily and mumbles: "Ah, to be young again!"

"Rory! Come on! I wanna see Bernie's statue!" Allison says jumping off the swing and grabbing Rory's hand and dragging her to the gazebo.

"Jeez! Just stay in one place, would ya!" Jess says jogging after them to keep up with them. "Ooh! Rory I want a Bernie hat!" Allison says pointing at Kirk who sells hats with mice ears.

"Ooh! Yeah Jess! Buy us a hat!" Rory says squealing.

"Yeah Jess! Please!" Allison asks Jess looking up at him with a pouting lip.

"No! I'm not buying a stupid hat!" Jess says shaking his head.

"Please! Please!" Rory and Allison say.

Jess shakes his head but when he looks at Rory and Allison he caves.

"Unbelievable..." he mutters while he walks up to Kirk. Rory watches him walk away with a smile on her face.

"Rory?" Liz asks from behind Rory. Rory turns around to face Liz.

"Rory!" Liz squeals throwing her arms around Rory.

"Hey Liz!" Rory says hugging Liz back.

"I haven't seen you guys in weeks! Jess is here, right?" Liz asks Rory.

"Yeah, he is over there buying us a Bernie hat." Rory says pointing towards Jess who is arguing with Kirk.

"Why are you two in town...I thought you weren't coming till Christmas..? Oh my god! He finally did it!" Liz squeaks excitedly while she grabs Rory's hands and looks at her ring finger.

"Hey, where is the ring? ..Or did he give you a bracelet or something? That's what all the modern kids do now.." Liz says when she can't find a ring.

"Oh...what are you talking about?" Rory asks confused.

"The ring! The engagement ring!" Liz says like it is obvious.

"Oh..uh...we aren't engaged. Mom and Luke are out of town. We are staying with Ally for the weekend."

"Oh...sorry! Jeez...what is taking him! Why can't he just ask you to marry him already!" Liz says shaking her head.

"I mean you two are perfect for each other! And honey, I want grandchildren, I'm not getting any younger by waiting!"

"Well yeah...we're young.." Rory says shifting on her feet.

"LIZ!" TJ yells from his car.

"Oh I have to go! Bye sweetie! Remember what I said! Huh?" Liz says hugging Rory before she runs towards Jess and throws her hands around him. "What the hell!" Jess yells when he stumbles a little backwards.

"Hey sweetie! I missed you! Gotta go! Bye sweetie! Love you!" Liz says letting go of him and running towards the car and stepping in. TJ honks the horn and Liz waves excitedly.

Jess is still a little shocked and walks with two Bernie hats in his hands towards Rory and Allison.

"Was that my mother?" He asks looking confused.

"Yup.." Rory says grabbing the hat out of his hand and putting it on. He crouches down to give the other hat to Allison. Allison gives him a kiss on his cheek and takes the hat from him excitedly before she places him on her head.

"Thanks Jess!"

"Yeah, thanks Jess!" Rory says grinning and giving him a kiss on the lips when he stands up.

"If I knew that.." Jess says. But Rory and Allison don't hear him because they are already hopping excitedly towards Bernie.

"Hello young ladies!" Taylor says standing next to Allison and Rory.

"Hey Taylor!" Rory says smiling sweetly at Taylor.

"So you came here for our brave Bernie?" Taylor asks, looking proudly at Bernie.

"Uh...Taylor why does Bernie stand in the middle of a pool?" Rory asks looing confused at the pool with a mouse in the middle, in front of her.

"Well, young lady...the pool helps us to keep the cats away. We all know that cats hate water. So in order to protect Bernie he stands in a pool."

"Yeah, but Bernie is dead, right? This is only his statue." Rory asks confused.

"Yes but Bernie is buried underneath his statue." Taylor says like it is the most logical thing in the world. "Bernie stands in the middle of a pool so the cats can't come near him. We have lots of cats in Stars Hollow, lots of out-of-towners and-" Taylor starts but Rory cuts him off with a question.

"Out-of-towners?" Rory asks raising her eye brows.

"Yeah and they are known to vandalize things in our town!" Taylor says empothetically.

"Cats?" Rory asks.

"Yes!" Taylor confirms.

"Out-of towners?" Rory asks again.

"Yes, young lady! How many times are you going to repeat me, and yourself may I add?" Taylor asks annoyed.

"Just checking...go on." Rory says nodding for him to continue.

"Holding the cats away form his statue is the least we can do!" Taylor says nodding to Bernie's statue.

"Taylor? If there are so many cats in Stars Hollow. Why didn't they eat Bernie?" Allison asks.

"Well...uh...you see-" Taylor stutters not having thought of it that way.

"Well?" Allison prods.

"Because of the gumwrapper! I have to go! See you later, ladies.." Taylor says walking away while he mutters something under his breath.

"Bye Taylor!" Rory says, Taylor just turns around to look at her and Allison with a death glare. "You know the cats can still destroy Bernie." Allison says looking at the statue of Bernie. "Yeah?" Rory asks curiosly lifting her eye brows.

"Yeah, I mean when it will get colder the water will freeze. So the water turns into ice! On ice you can walk and tada the cats can walk over to Bernie to do everything they want." Allison says. "You're right.." Rory says thinking about it. "I'm always right!" Allison says with a 'duh' tone.

"I'm going to tell this to Taylor." Allison says marching over to Taylor.

"I can't believe you're really wearing that hat!" Jess says walking up to Rory from behind and snaking his arms around her waist. "Well my boyfriend bought it for me...So I had to wear it! Just to make him feel happy about himself."

"You only make me happy when you _only_ wear a hat." Jess whispers smirking in her ear.

"Hey!" Rory says blushing. She turns around to slap him playfully on the shoulder, while she does this her hat falls in the water behind her.

"Oh nooo! My hat!" Rory says looking at her hat which is floating on the water. She leans forward to get him out of the water.

"Leave it, Rory! It is a stupid hat.." Jess says.

"No! It is my Bernie hat!" Rory says standing on her toes and leaning more forward to reach for her hat. Allison who just made Taylor crazy by saying that Bernie won't be safe for the cats for long is now running towards Rory to tell her.

"Rory! Rory!" She stops in front of Rory who is still trying to grab her hat out of the water. Allison tugs on her coat, Rory who didn't expect this and loses her balance and falls forward in the pool.

"Ah!" Rory shrieks when she splashes in the ice cold water. "I told you, forget that damn hat!" Jess says laughing at Rory.

"Young lady! This isn't some public swimming-pool! Show some respect for Bernie! This was supposed to be memorable day for Bernie! And you just ruined it!" Taylor fumes coming up from behind them.

"She fell Taylor!" Jess snaps irritated to Taylor.

"Young man, I can't remember I was saying that to you!"

"Oh please! I-" Jess starts but Rory cuts him off.

"Ah, Jess! It is winter! This water is freezing! A little help please?" Rory says trying to get out of the water but she fails.

"Jesus!" Jess says, immediately helping her get out of the water. "Damnit! You're freezing! Here take my jacket." Jess says concerned when he holds Rory closely to him.

"Do you need help? I saw her falling into the water..." Kirk says running towards them. "Is she breathing? Coz I can do mouth-to-mouth!"

"No Kirk we're fine.." Jess says absentmittedly still holding Rory closely to him to keep her warm. "I can also-"Kirk starts again.

"Kirk we got it!" Jess snaps. Kirk looks scared and starts walking away, looking over his shoulder to make sure Jess isn't following him.

"Let's get you home.." Jess says softly to Rory. "Y-y-yeaah.." Rory says shivering from the cold.

"We're not finished!"Taylor says.

"You want her to freeze to death, Taylor? That will do it good on postcards!" Jess says. Taylor turns red from anger but turns around and stalks away. "Come on, Al." Jess says looking at Allison who still stands besides them with a look of shock.

"Sorry, Rory.." Allison says with tears in her eyes.

"It's not your fault, sweetie! It was my own stupid idea to get my hat back out of ice water. I mean if I did get him back he would be ruined. Apparently I felt like superwoman...and my mission was to rescue all hats!" Rory says feeling bad for her little sister who thinks it is her fault. "You can have my hat, though." Allison says looking up at Rory.

"Oh sweetie, that is so sweet! But that's okay, I mean I have enough hats at home." Rory says smiling at Allison. Allison slowly nods and wipes away a tear that had escaped.

"Come on, you're freezing." Jess says.

"Carry me!" Rory says looking at him.

"No you can walk! You fell in a pool, you're freezing you haven't lost your ability to walk." Jess says. "No carry me, Jess! I'm freezing!" Rory says pouting.

"Rory!"

"No, I can't bend my legs anymore! Look! They are frozen." Rory says gesturing to her legs, not even making an effort to pretend she can't use them anymore.

"Huh.."

"Jess!.." Rory says sticking out her bottom lip and looking up at him.

"Uhg.." Jess grunts before he lifts Rory up and holds her in his arms.

"Come on, Al." He says starting to walk in the direction of the crap shack, while he carries Rory. Allison walks after him. Rory lowers one arm and sticks out her hand for Allison to grab. Allison takes her hand, and Rory squeezes it, to reassure she is okay. Allison looks up and smiles at Rory who smiles back.

* * *

Rory was sitting on the couch wrapped up in blankets after she had taken a long hot shower. 

She was still a little shivering from the cold. "Here.." Jess says walking up to her with a steaming cup of coffee in his hands. She eagerly grabs the cup out of his hands to warm up her hands. "Thanks.." She whispers.

"You okay?" He asks looking down at her. "Yeah, I will be." She says smiling up at him. Jess leans down to give her a kiss on her forehead before he walks to the kitchen.

"Rory! Rory!" Allison yelps excitedly walking into the living room towards Rory on the couch after a minute.

"I'm helping Jess cook!" Allison says with a big grin.

"Yeah?"

"Uhuh!" Allison nods vehemently.

"Wow!"

"Yeah, mommy doesn't cook so I can't help her. And daddy won't let me, because he thinks I'm too young and I have Gilmore blood he says."

"...Jess never lets me help him!"

"I can ask him for you?" Allison says.

"Nah, I'll ask him myself. Besides I don't have to cook at all. He does it! So when he cooks I can watch tv." Rory says grinning.

"We're making spaghetti."

"Yummy, but tell him to keep out the green stuff." Rory says wrinkling her nose.

"Okay.."Allison says while she skips happily to the kitchen.

"There must be green paprika in spaghetti, Al!" Rory hears Jess saying from the kitchen.

"But Rory, doesn't like them!" She hears Allison defending her.

"You wanna help me or not?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Good now tell me where Luke's keeps hi-" Rory can't hear the rest of it because they are now talking again instead of yelling.

"NO! NO! Not everything!" Rory hears Jess yelling after a while.

"But I like that!" Allison says whining.

"No just a little!"

"You still wanna help?"

"Fine!" Allison huffs.

Rory smiles to herself when she hears the two bicker in the kitchen. Maybe they aren't too young for a family themselves? She smiles at the thought and continues listening to her boyfriend and sister who now are in a spaghetti-vegetable fight in the kitchen.

* * *

"Jess?" Rory whispers when they are lying on the couch together. After dinner Rory helped Allison get changed in her pj's and watched a movie with her. Jess was cleaning up the kitchen, where the food was everywhere. Allison decided it was a good idea to throw all the green paprika at Jess, so there wasn't any left to do in the spaghetti. "Hmm.." Jess mumbles with his eyes still closed. 

"Do you want kids?"

"What?" Jess asks, his eyes wide open while he sits up. Rory sits up also.

"Well-"

"Are you pregnant?"

"No it's just.." Rory start turning around to look at him. "Do you want children...I don't mean now, I just...I mean in the future. Do you want your own kids?"

"Uh...yeah, I think." Jess says thinking about it.

"Really.." Rory asks with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Don't get any ideas, Gilmore. After spending a weekend with your sister-"

"She is your sister too!"

"Cousin."

"Yeah, but technically-"

"After this weekend I think I have had enough for a year. We'll see."

"We'll see." Rory says smiling and she leans in so she can give him a kiss on the lips.

"Jess.." She asks when she pulls away.

"Are we getting married?...someday." Rory asks looking into his eyes.

"You want to?"

"Well, every girl dreams of her own wedding."

"Do you dream about it?"

"Well, not exactly but-"

"Maybe.."

"Maybe?"

"Why do people have to get married?"

"The ring!"

"I can give you a ring, without us getting married."Jess retorts.

"The dress!" Rory says.

"You can buy a dress without getting married!"

"The party!"

"You can give a party without getting married!"

"Commitment!"

"You can get a divorce!" Jess says with a smirk.

"The wedding night!"

"Well, there aren't really any surprises left for the wedding night itself...so no I don't need to get married to have sex." Jess says raising his eyebrow. Rory glares at him but continues.

"The honeymoon!"

"We can go on vacation anytime you want.."

"I'll get your name! I'll be Mrs. Mariano!' Rory says proudly.

"Well.."

"You don't have an answer for that do you?"

"Well you can keep your own name!" Jess retorts.

"Jess!"

"You really wannt be Mrs. Mariano?" Jess asks looking at Rory.

"Well...uh yeah.." Rory says with a slight blush.

"Okay." Jess says lying down again and closing his eyes.

"What? What do you mean with okay! Is that an okay I'll think about it? Or-" Rory asks Jess. Jess stays silent. "Jess!" Rory says nudging him.

"Huh?" He asks opening his eyes.

"What was that.."

"I'm tired and it's late. So that was me falling asleep."

"Jess!"

"What?"

"You said and I quote 'okay' what did you mean with that?"

"Well you wanna be Mrs. Mariano right?"

"Yeah.."

"Well I said okay."

"You're not asking me to marry you this way! You need to get down on your knee!" Rory says sitting up and crossing her arms.

"I can also just buy you a dress!" Jess says smirking.

Rory glares at him. He just smirks and closes his eyes again. After a moment of silence, Rory smiles at Jess who still lies on the couch with his eyes closed.

"Okay.." She whispers before she leans down to kiss him. Jess's eyes flutter open and he kisses her back. "Okay?" He asks softly when she pulls away.

"Okay.." She answers before she kisses him again.

* * *

"Rory?" Allison whispers to Rory who lies asleep on the couch in Jess's arms. 

"Rory?" She tries again, but Rory doesn't wake up.

"Rory!" She hisses and nudges Rory in her side. "Ally?" Rory asks groggilly, squinting her eyes to take a good look at her sister. Who stands next to the couch with a stuffed animal clutched in her arms.

"Rory, I had a bad dream.." Allison says sniffing.

"Oh, sweetie! What was it about?"

"I don't know anymore.."

"Oh baby.."

"Can I stay here?" Allison asks looking with big eyes at her sister.

Rory looks at Jess who she is practically lying on top off and nods. She moves a little to the side so Allison can lie next to Rory half on top of Jess.

"Come here.."

"Thank you, Ror." Allison says climbing on the couch.

"Why doesn't Jess wake up?" Allison asks after a moment.

"Nothing wakes him, you can put a dj next to his bed and he stays asleep." Rory says yawning.

"Oh.."

"Good night, sweetie." Rory says throwing her arm around Allison while she gives Jess a kiss on his cheek and buries her head in the crook of his neck.

"Good night.." Allison says closing her eyes.

When Lorelai and Luke come back the next morning, the three are still lying in the same position. "Why are they sleeping on the couch?" Luke asks confused at the sight in front of him. "I told Rory her and Jess weren't alowed to lie in our bed." Lorelai says.

"Why would you do that?"

"Shhhhh...hush baby you'll wake them up." Lorelai says, dragging Luke up stairs to sleep for a few more hours.

The End

**

* * *

So what did ya think, huh? **

**Do you see that cutie overthere? No..No..not there...a little to the left...lower...lower...yeah that's right! There he is, what a stud! Isn't he hot? (I'm talking about the review button here...so don't go all drooling over your Milo background). I promise you if you push the button, you'll see Milo shirtless! Squeal!... **

**Buh-Bye! **


End file.
